Today Was The Day
by notsoinnocentfangirl
Summary: Sirius has a surprise for Remus on his seventienth birthday. Very sweet, if not a bit confusing. In honor of Remus' fiftieth Birthday.


_**A/N: Hey guys. Guess what! Today is Remus' fiftieth birthday! I bet that, even in his old age, Sirius can't keep his bloody hands off of our dear werewolf. Well, I hope you like the story, even if I think it's a bit confusing and completely sucks. This is for Remus. **_

_**Warning: Slash, meaning male on male relationships, though I didn't let it get too out of hand here. If you have a problem with it, then oh well, you can just hit the back button and go the hell away. **_

_**Today Was The Day**_

**Today was the day. **

These words kept entering my mind, over and over again, appearing when I least wanted them to, in bold, big font.

**Today was the day. **

I tried to push the words out of my head, tried to think of anything but this, anything but the fact that today, today on Remus' birthday, was the day that I swore that I would….

No, I would not think of it. I couldn't, or else I would drive myself to the brink of insanity, with no way back to reality.

But the words still came to me, when I least wanted them to.

**Today was the day. **

I grumbled quietly, mood already turning sour as I climbed deftly out of bed, trying to slow my heart rate because Remus would notice if it was beating to erratically, if my pulse was getting out of control. He would know and suspect and drive himself insane with suspicion, and that would be ok, any other day. It would have been amusing to watch him drive himself crazy in an attempt to discover what ever mystery I was hiding from him, to ask questions and plead for answers and to just struggle to see what secrets I was hiding by looking deep into my eyes, which I knew could hide nothing from him, not truly, before it became too much for him and he jumped on me, kissing me enthusiastically, until, in a daze, I told him just what he wanted to know.

But that would not do today.

**Today was the day. **

'Bloody hell, why?' I silently asked myself, as I ran my hands down my face, looking down at Remus, who slept so peacefully, so beautifully, on our bed, breath ghosting out from those full, pink lips that I loved to kiss and nibble and feel against my flesh. I sighed, softly touching my lovers face, letting my fingers trace along the scars I found there, before dropping my hand and turning away.

Why had I made that promise to myself? Why? Why? Why?

**Today was the day.**

James watched me from where he stood, leaning against the door jamb of the bathroom, grinning at me in amusement as I walked past him to relieve myself and to brush my teeth. "Now Sirius, you're not gonna back out of our plan, are you? Come on, you've had this all set up and ready for months now, nagging me to make sure that everything was perfect. Everything is set Padfoot. Today is the day."

**Today was the day.**

The words mocked me still and I growled at my best friend, eyes flashing as I spitted out a mouth full of tooth paste, before I turned back to look at myself in the mirror, wearily running my hands down my face.

"Are you sure this a good idea Prongs? I mean, everything is so bloody perfect now, so great. Are you sure that I won't just screw things up by going through with this?"

James shook his head, coming to stand beside me, and he smiled, softly, affectionately, so unlike his usual, mischievous, shit eating grin, before he laid a comforting hand on my arm. It felt as if the tension drained out of me as soon as I met his eyes, and I felt my lips twitch, reminding myself that this was one of the many reasons James was my best mate.

"You shouldn't be so scared Padfoot. Moony loves you, and you love him. This is going to work out perfectly, you'll see. Now come on, get showered and get dressed. I'll leave the dorm, since I know that you want to be the first person that Remus lays eyes on today."

I grinned back at my messy haired friend, lightly shoving his shoulder as he moved away, before I brush my hair out of my eyes, smirking wickedly. "Awwww Prongsy, you don't want to be here when I give dear old Moony a morning blow job? If you're extra nice, I may give you one as well."

James snorted in response, quickly walking out of the bathroom and making a beeline for the door. "Save it for the birthday boy Pads. I got Wormtail out of the dorm about an hour ago, with the promise of a weeks worth of chocolate for waking up so early, so you owe me."

I groaned, resting my head against the door jamb. "Did you have to promise him a weeks worth? That boy goes through chocolate like… well, he goes through chocolate even faster than Remus does, and you know that that is saying something. This is going to cost me a fortune."

James laughed, "Now come on Padfoot, you can't tell me that it won't be worth it, in the end. Just think about how happy Remus will be."

I nodded, knowing that that alone would make any expense worth it. "Ok Prongs, get out of here. It's time I wake Moony."

James laughed again, closing the door behind him, but I could hear him singing as he walked down the stairs. "Today is the day, today is the day. TODAY IS THE DAY!"

**Today was the day.**

I sighed deeply, moving to sit beside Remus' sleeping frame on the bed, gently touching his face once more before I leaned down, intent on waking him up with a kiss.

I heard him moan softly as my lips touched his, gently at first, nothing more than a light brushing of lips that were so familiar with each other, before I deepened the kiss, pressing down harder, allowing my tongue to leave my mouth and softly pass over Remus' slightly parted mouth.

Remus groaned, bringing his hands up to tangle in my hair, to pull me closer, to kiss me deeper, to let me know that yes, he was indeed awake, and that he rather liked the way I chose to awaken him this morning.

I grinned as I pulled away.

**Today was the day. **

Suddenly, any sort of dread that I had felt before about what I was going to do today vanished. All doubt and fear and self consciousness left me as I looked into Remus' light brown eyes, and my grin softened into a smile as I kissed him once more.

How could I have doubted this for a moment? Of course I would go through with what I had planned. Remus deserved it, and he would be happy about it, if not a bit surprised as well.

**Today was the day. **

Today was the perfect day for what I had planned.

"I have a surprise for you Remy," I murmured, brushing Remus' hair out of his eyes.

Remus blushed, muttering his protests as he told me I didn't have to get him anything, that having me was more than he deserved, before I kissed him again, silencing a speech I had heard so many times before.

"Come on Rem, no complaints. Today is your seventeenth birthday. I'm allowed to spoil you if I want. Today is a very special day. You are a man now."

Remus grinned wickedly, pushing me away when I leaned in to kiss him once more. "If you don't remember correctly Sirius," he growled seductively, nipping sharply at my ear as he leaned in close, "I became a man two years ago, when you first let me fuck your brains out."

I groaned softly, feeling myself harden as images from that day, our very first time together, flashed through my mind, before I pushed Remus away from me, glaring at him playfully. "None of that, Mister Moony. We have places to go, people to see. I will not let you seduce me, no matter how tempting you may be. Now up, up, up. Today is a very special day, and I will not let you ruin my plans."

Remus pouted softly, looking up at me as he flopped back on the bed. "You know, I think I may be losing my touch in my old age, if I can't get you to drop everything by promising you hot, passionate, mind blowing sex. Do you not want me anymore Sirius?"

I whimpered softly, knowing this was all a trick of his to get me to forget whatever plans I had for him today, but I couldn't help but stare, my mind going a bit foggy, as Remus circled one of his rosy nipples into a small, hard bud with the tip of his long fingers.

Bloody seductive werewolf.

I grabbed Remus' arms, hauling him out of bed before he could distract me again. "Get up, get dressed, get ready, now. I will not let you distract me. We will go through with every plan I have set for today, and you will be very happy, alright? Then when tonight has come, you will get exactly what you want, and I will fuck your brains out, ok?"

Remus grinned, practically skipping to the bathroom. "Alright. I'll hold you to that."

I groaned as I watched his ass sway back and forth as he moved.

Ok, so maybe today was the day that a certain werewolf would kill me.

I got dressed quickly, glad that today was Saturday as I pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans that Remus once said made my arse look very, very fuckable, and a blue button up shirt that made my eyes look a bit sultry, if I do say so myself. I figured that if Remus wanted to play dirty, I'd make sure he was aware of me the entire day.

I grinned as I slipped on my shoes. Pay back was a bitch.

"Come on Remus," I shouted, walking over to the bathroom door. "Hurry the bloody hell up and get a move on."

I heard Remus sigh, most likely in exasperation, before he walked out of the bathroom, hair dripping, body entirely bare. I had to restrain myself from jumping him right then and there. Apparently I wasn't the only one that was getting pay back.

I reverted my eyes, willing myself not to give into the temptation that he had set out before me, and I sighed as he cleared his throat not long after, feeling both regret and relief as I saw that he was completely dressed.

Not that my desire for him was any less when he was fully clothed in his worn jeans and bright yellow t shirt, a color that would have looked ridiculous on anyone other than him. The color managed to make his eyes look even more beautiful, if that was even possible. I sighed as I grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the room. No need to mess with fate by staying up in the room any longer. Who knew how much longer I could fight the desire to strip him bare and have my way with him?

"So what surprise do you have planned for me," Remus asked, linking our fingers together as we made our way down to the Common Room and out of the portrait hole, the Fat Lady falling into a high pitched version of "Happy Birthday" that I hoped I would never have to hear again.

"Obviously, Moony, it would not be a surprise if I told you. Now, shut up and be patient. You'll find out soon enough."

Remus grumbled all the way down to the Great Hall.

As we approached the doors, I saw James peeking out, probably keeping watch for us, before he disappeared from sight.

I grinned. Looks like James was following the plan exactly. Good for him.

I pulled Remus into the Great Hall and heard him gasp as everyone jumped up to scream "Happy birthday!"

I couldn't help but grin at the surprised look on his face.

It had been hard, terribly hard, to convince the teachers to go through with this, to allow us to celebrate Remus' birthday in the Great Hall, at eleven o'clock on a Saturday, much the less, but in the end, they had each agreed, due to the fact that each teacher was crazy about my werewolf lover. Not to mention that they knew saying no would probably lead to trouble, since our plan B involved a celebration a bit more dangerous than this one.

And the surprise did not end there.

"Sirius," Remus whispered, looking around him, taking in the decorations and the large mounds of presents and the students, all smiling at him, aside from the Slytherinns, who never seemed to smile unless havoc was being cause. "Did you do all of this for me?"

I shrugged, smiling bashfully.

Before anything else could be said, students gathered around us, surrounding Remus, presenting him with presents while they fell into a chorus of "Happy Birthday To You," that sounded much better than the Fat Lady's sad attempt at the song.

Hours passed, filled with laughter and friendly fun as Remus opened each of his presents, thanking everyone, before music was turned on and students and teachers alike danced and mingled and had a good time.

And I watched Remus, smiling and joking with him, dancing with him and kissing him, silently bidding my time.

**Today was the day. **

"You haven't changed your mind, have you Sirius," James asked, coming to stand beside me as Remus talked with Professor Slughorn, looking deeply engrossed in whatever the Potions Professor was telling him.

I grinned at my best friend, shaking my head. "No James, I haven't changed my mind. Is Headmaster Dumbledore ready, so long as Remus says yes?"

James laughed, clapping me on the shoulder. "Dumbledore said he was ready when ever you are, that he has been ready for ages now, and that he doesn't have all day. Now hurry up Padfoot. Grow some balls. Today is the day.

**Today was the day.**

I took a deep breath as I made my way over to Remus, grinning slightly as Slughorn moved away. It seems as if everyone was aware of what I had planned.

Remus looked over at me, a curious expression on his face, before I grabbed a hold of him, pulling him towards me to kiss him passionately.

He groaned as soon as our lips met.

"Thank you Siri," he murmured, resting his head on my shoulder as we parted. "Today has been wonderful. I couldn't ask for anything more. It's been the best birthday I've ever had, even if It was all a bit much."

I laughed as I stroked his hair. "I'll admit, perhaps me and Prongs and Wormtail went a bit overboard with it all, but all for good reason. I want to ask you something."

Remus looked up at me, eyes sparkling with mischief. "Another surprise?"

I nodded, taking his hand and dropping to my knees. I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face as I heard his breath catch, and I looked into his wide eyes, grey locking with light brown. "I know it's not exactly legal for us to get married Rem, with all those prejudiced asses out their keeping the right from us, but I would marry you in a heart beat, if I could."

Remus nodded silently, tears filling his eyes. I continued. "I want to do the next best thing though, because I love you, and because I know that I will never want anyone else. I've talked to Dumbledore, and he says that because we are both of age, he can bind us together, and make us life partners, if you so wish. In the eyes of everyone in this room, we will belong to each other, and that's what counts, isn't it? That those who love us most know that we are only each others?"

Remus nodded again, tears streaming down his face as he pulled me to my feet. "So, Remus John Lupin," I whispered, pressing my forehead to his, "today you are officially an adult. Will you bind yourself to me? Will you become my husband in every sense of the word where it matters?"

Remus nodded enthusiastically, pressing a kiss to my lips. "Yes, yes, yes, yes. Of course I will Sirius. I love you. I love you so much. I would love to bind myself to you for the rest of eternity."

I laughed gleefully as the room around us erupted into applause.

"Well come on now boys," I heard Dumbledore's deep voice call, summoning us to the front of the room. "Lets begin the ceremony, and make two hearts into one."

I smile at Remus, kissing him again as I did what Dumbledore said.

**Today was the day. **

Today was the day me and Remus began our lives together.

"Happy birthday Remus," I whispered, as we stood in front of Dumbledore and all of our friends.

Remus smiled at me, squeezing my hand gently. "Happy birthday indeed. You're going to have to work hard to top this over the years Padfoot."

Oh geez, I had my work cut out for me.

_**A/N: Ok, that took me a lot longer to write than I thought it would. I hope you guys liked it. I had fun writing it, though I spent half the time arguing with my best friend, who says, and I quote, that I am writing "more stories of the 'not gonna happen couple'" Boy, she ticks me off sometimes. **_

_**Now, I have a proposition for you. If you guys can give me 20 reviews, I will write a story on the "bottom Remus," that I have gotten so many requests for, but those 20 reviews must have some praise for this story, not just a simple "do a bottom Remus please." Do we have a deal? I guess I'll see. **_

_**Tata for now, and please review. **_


End file.
